Stellar
by AmericanIdiot12
Summary: Sequel to I Got Over You. Meredith has the upcoming trial with cooper. Can she keep her family together, without breaking herself? Mer/Der.
1. Starting out Fresh

Thank you for reading! This is the sequel to I Got Over You, so if you haven't checked that out I would recommend you read that first.

I don't own grey's sadly...

* * *

Derek stood in the doorway of their bedroom, secretly watching Meredith get ready for the day. She dropped her towel, exposing her beautiful pregnant stomach, and full breasts, as she retrieved her outfit for the day out of the closet and laid it across the bed. She continued on to the dresser, slipping on her black panties and bra.

Looking at Derek these days, you would never have known he was going to be a second time dad. He was fetching and running for Meredith at all hours, crying over ultrasound pictures, and laying his head on her stomach everynight and talking to the baby. He had missed the first pregnancy, so in all realities it was really his first. She was already at 22 weeks. He couldn't believe how fast it was all happening. The wedding. It was beautiful, close friends and family. It was even held on Derek's land, under a white gazebo Derek had built just for the event, but wanted it there permanently after. The swell of her stomach looked awkward with her pencil thin frame, but for some reason it amused him. Delia's First birthday was the following week and Meredith had busied herself with the planning, wanting it to be perfect, even though Delia wouldn't remember it anyway.

They had their appointment with Dr. Watson today, and hopefully would find out whether they were having a boy or a girl. This baby was a shy one, and loved to turn over, flashing its butt, whenever they went to the doctor.

Meredith gasped, holding her chest as shed turned around and saw Derek. She wasn't expecting him to be there, just watching her.

"Derek! I hate when you do that. Its creepy." She said laughing as she continued to the bed and pulled her maternity dress over her head and down across her body. He walked to her, slipping his arms around her plump stomach and kissed her neck.

"I can't help it Mrs. Shepherd. I love watching how beautiful you are." She turned around to face him. He leaned in and lightly kissed her lips.

"I love it when you call me that." She said, leaning in to return the kiss, deepening it, as she grasped his dark curls in her hand. Suddenly she jumped backward, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Oh, it's doing it again! Feel Derek!" She yelled as he felt a roll across her stomach. Soon after he felt hard thumps against his palm. His smile widened, as Meredith watched him experience this. He loved feeling the baby move.

"Mer, that was amazing." He said to her.

"I know. We need to get going though. We're going to miss our appointment." She said, grabbing her purse and heading out into the hallway.

"I already took Delia out to Ashley at the pool house so we are ready to head out." Derek informed her, as he followed her down the staircase. She grabbed bottled water out of the fridge before joining him in the car. They were bursting with excitement as they headed towards the hospital.

"Hopefully if we find out today, we can start the nursery next week." She said rubbing her stomach. "I just don't like neutral colors. I want either pink or blue."

"I understand Mer. Have you though of any more names?" He asked, concentrating on the road.

"Well, I want to name a boy after you of course, Derek Michael Shepherd II. But I want him to go by Michael. " She took a swing of her water. "But if we have a girl, I like a lot of names, I just can't pick." She said giggling.

He smiled, occasionally glancing at her, as he finally pulled into the parking lot. He jumped out and rushed around the side, opening the door and helping her out.

The waiting room was full of uncomfortably pregnant women trying to adjust themselves in their seats. A lot of them had toddlers running around and Meredith thought about how it would be when Delia started walking and she was dealing with a newborn at the same time. She looked over at Derek observing, and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Meredith Shepherd" the nurse called through the crowded room. Meredith and Derek stood gathering their personal items, excitement filling them at the moments to follow. Meredith couldn't help but feel a little anxious as well…she remembered that from the last time. Until it was confirmed, there were always slight fears that something could be wrong.

As they followed the nurse through the hall lined with baby pictures they turned to head into the ultrasound room. Walking through the doors Meredith sat her purse in the chair. As the nurse handed her a gown she explained sweetly. "Mrs. Shepherd if you could please remove everything below the waist and please remember not to empty your bladder until after the ultrasound."

Smiling gently at both Derek and the nurse she headed into the bathroom closing the door behind her. As she removed her dress she wished she could use the restroom…the need to pee starting to make her do a little dance. As she folded her clothes and laid them on the chair she opened the door to the room.

Seeing that the nurse had left, Meredith turned smiling at Derek.

"I'm so nervous…did you remember the tape?"

Derek smiled at his wife trying to climb up on the table. Standing he walked over to help her up.

"I have the tape Mer…just relax everything will be fine" his lips brushing her forehead. Just at that moment there was a knock on the door…. The ultrasound tech walked in introducing herself and taking a seat at the machine. There was small talk, questions about her pregnancy, jokes about how close Delia would be with the new baby…

As the nurse applied the clear jelly like substance to her belly she couldn't help but wince at the cold sensation. It didn't matter how much they prepared you it was always a shock to the system.

As television on the wall filled with images of their newborn child Meredith felt the first tear slip past her lashes. It was an amazing sight, something one would never get use to. Feeling Derek grasp her hand she looked up to see the wonderment in his eyes…. She loved watching him experience all of this for the first time…the amazement…it was a joy to share.

As the tech pointed out various parts…the eyes…fingers…little feet… the outline of the spine…Meredith and Derek listened intently, each taking in every little detail of their child's features. As the tech switched the ultrasound to 3D the baby became even more real, taking on a form, a resemblance to Delia it seemed. As the tech moved her hand lower she found what Meredith and Derek were both wondering at the back of their minds.

"Would you like to know what you're having," the tech asked smiling gently. Staring at the screen Meredith recognized what she had been feeling all along….watching Derek's face she listened as the ultrasound tech confirmed it.

"It's a girl…your having another girl" she said smiling at them both. Meredith felt the tears in her eyes watching as it registered in Derek's eyes what was being said…

"A girl…another baby girl" he whispered through his own tears. Leaning down he allowed his lips to meet hers, softly kissing his wife, silently thanking her for giving him the perfect family.


	2. Ruin The Excitement

_Ruin the excitement_

Meredith walked towards the car, hand on stomach, smiling as Derek rambled on about the new baby. He was so excited it was a girl. He pulled out his cell, scrolling through the numbers until he turned to look at Meredith.

"So, who should we call first?" He said. She laughed at him, at the excitement he was emitting, and the emotions running through their bodies. She had never felt happier at that moment.

"Your mother. She will be so happy." Meredith replied as he smiled at her and went to work on his keypad. He raised the phone to his ear and waited in anticipation for her to answer. He unlocked the car, helping her in, as Sarah picked up the phone, and he told her to hang on while he made his way to the driver's side and got in.

"Mom? Hey…Yeah it's a girl. I know! I can't wait. Love you too, bye mom."

"What did she say?" Meredith squealed as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"She's so excited! And that she'll be here next week for a couple of days to see us." Derek replied

"Good, I miss Sarah. " She said as she adjusted her seatbelt so it wasn't cutting into her stomach.

Derek suddenly made a turn in the opposite direction than their neighborhood. He grinned at Meredith hoping she wouldn't protest him doing so.

"Derek…." She said like she would to a young kid possibly making trouble.

"Yes baby?" He replied as innocent as he could sound.

"Where are you going?"

"No where…"

"Derek…"

Derek laughed at her, as she looked up and realized he had just pulled into Baby's R Us. She rolled her eyes as he pulled into a "mother to be" spot at the front and jumped out to open her door.

As they walked into the front door and were greeted by a young woman, Derek decided to take charge.

"May I help you with anything?"

"Hi, I'm Derek, and this is my wife Meredith, and we're having a girl." He said, forgetting to breathe. Meredith laughed at his eagerness.

"Well, we have the girls section over this way, if you would like to follow me." Derek grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her along behind him. He thanked the woman, and ventured off into the sea of clothing racks, occasionally stopping to pick something up and show it to Meredith. She just stood there and watched him in amazement. She had never seen him look happier.

"Derek! Derek slow down, its all staying right where it is." She said laughing, hoping he would turn around and walk back to her.

"Hold on Mer!" He shouted as she watched him journey to the front and grab a basket. He joined her at the front of the section and picked up a few things, setting them in the cart.

"Derek, you have got to calm down."

"Mer, I can't help it. I've never done this before." He said, his smile making her laugh even more. After everything, every problem, they actually felt like they were back to normal, the happiest they've even been even. Derek reached out and grazed her stomach, leaning over and kissing his wife.

"Thank you. Thank you for giving me my family." He said as he continued to push the cart. They finally made it to the back, where all of the nursery items were placed. Meredith found a crib that she was absolutely in love with.

"Derek, I want this one." She said looking at the matching changing table and rocking chair. He stopped a salesman, which had just walked by, and asked him to take a look.

"Sir, we want this set." He said.

"Okay, let me grab an attendant from the back to get that ready for you. Will you need it delivered?" The man asked.

"Yes, we will." The salesman walked away as Meredith kissed Derek once more.

"Thank you so much baby." She said.

"Your welcome, now we have to pick out bedding." Derek looked down to his cell phone that was now vibrating.

"Mer, honey, you go ahead, I need to take this call." She smiled at him as she walked away towards the wall of girls bedding.

"Hey Smith." He said into the receiver, walking into a section, keeping a distance from Meredith.

"Derek, Hey. Bad time?" The man asked.

"Kind of, but I have a sec. Any advancements?"

"Well, it seems that Meredith and you will have to testify. I know that it will be hard, but if you testify, it will ensure that he goes away for a long time."

"I'm so ready for that son of a bitch to be out of our lives. I'll talk to her okay?"

"Okay Derek. You need to come to my office soon, to get some things worked out."

"Okay, bye Smith." Derek clicked his phone shut and made his way over to Meredith. He wondered how to tell her that she would have to tell a whole courtroom about what Cooper had done. She had finally gotten better, and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin her excitement about their new daughter.


	3. Is He Gulity?

_Is he gulity? _

"Mer, honey?" Derek said, watching her excitement gushing out over the bedding section. She looked so happy, he just couldn't do it.

"Derek! Look at this one!" She exclaimed, not acknowledging his previous attempt at talking.

"Mer, I need to talk to you." He said again, as she finally put the blanket down and looked at him. He walked towards her, taking her hand, linking his fingers into hers. "I have to go in for a consult, but I'll be back in a bit, so I need to drop you off. You can plan out the nursery baby." He said as her face fell.

"But Derek…"

"Mer, you know we have plenty of time to do this, we're both of tomorrow and we can do this all day if you want…we can bring Delia." He explained.

"Okay Derek…I love you." She said as she grasped his hand, walking towards the register to pay for the nursery set.

After taking care of the bill, and the delivery appointment, he quickly dropped her off, promising her a family night when he got home. He made his way across town, towards Smith's office to see what was going on. When he finally pulled in he felt nauseated, like he would empty his stomach right then and there. He hated this. He hated Cooper, and he hated dealing with all of this stuff, months after it had happened. They were ready to move on from it, to grow as a family, but it was impossible. He unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed his cell, and jumped out of the car ready to get it over with.

The secretary called back to Smith's desk as Derek sat in the waiting area twiddling his thumbs, and then moving on to flipping through a magazine, that he wasn't really looking at. Finally Smith emerged, motioning for Derek to follow him back towards his desk.

"Hey Derek, how are you?" Smith asked, as he sat down ruffling through stacks of papers.

"Not so good, having to deal with this today. We found out it's a girl…" He informed him, a slight smile showing for a second.

"Congratulations Derek. I'm happy for you. I know that this is the last thing you want to be doing today, but the faster we take care of it the faster it will be over with. After the preliminary hearings, they are sold on his guilt, but if you and Meredith testify, it will seal the deal, and it may even add to his sentence." Smith explained.

"When…" Derek asked.

"Maybe a couple of weeks, I will know for sure by the end of the week for sure."

"If it's any longer I won't have it. Mer is getting to far along, she doesn't need the stress."

"I know Derek." Smith reassured him. He looked down at his desk, gathering paperwork and sticking in a manila folder and handed it over to Derek. "Take this home, look over it. They took pictures at the house and figured he broke in through the window in the kitchen and unlocked the front door. Meredith's finger prints were on the gun, which is registered to your name, so you are both held responsible for the gunshot, but it will be considered self defense if he is found guilty."

"Okay, anything else?"

"Just needed to inform you of the timeline. He will be tried for breaking and entering, damage to property, attempted rape, assault and battery, and attempted murder, along with other sexual harassment charges brought on by other members of the hospital along with Meredith's."

"That's great. I'll be in touch. Thank you Smith." Derek said, shaking his hand and heading out of the door. He felt a lot better seeing what Cooper would have to weasel out of to go home free, which wasn't promising, but he still felt uneasy.

He made it home as fast as he could, wanting to spend time with Meredith and Delia. As he pulled into the driveway, he spotted Izzie's car and pulled in next to it. He quickly got out and locked the door behind him and made his way into the house.

"I'm home Mer!" He yelled out hearing noises in the kitchen. Meredith was sitting at the table, Handwriting invitations to Delia's party while Izzie helped pack and seal them.

"Hey Derek." Izzie said as Meredith jumped up and kissed him, never wanting to let him go.

"I missed you Derek." She said smiling. Derek kissed her once more, and let her go, heading to the fridge to grab a beer.

"DADADADA" Delia said, eyeing her father.

"Hey peanut! How were you for mommy?" He said, swooping her up and kissing her cheeks, making small raspberries on her cheeks. She giggled hysterically, her dirt blonde curls bouncing. Derek loved her more than words could ever explain. "My big girl's turning one next week. Yes you are…" He said carrying her around the kitchen

"And she's already as spoiled as you Derek." Meredith said laughing as Derek's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Me spoiled?"

Meredith smiled as she finished her stack.

"Well, I think I'm going to head out guys." Izzie said as she grabbed her purse and headed towards the door after giving Meredith a hug.

"See you tomorrow Mer." She said.

"Bye Iz." Meredith replied. She walked over, taking Delia from Derek and carrying her to the highchair to feed her.

"I love you Derek." She said as Delia giggled.

"Mama." Delia said cooing at her mother.

"I love you to Meredith." He kissed her, joining her at the table and watching their daughter in awe, as he placed his hand on her stomach to feel his other.


	4. Movin' On

** Hey guys. I'm sure you have heard that i have had it rough lately... but things are getting back to normal. Sorry this update is so short but i promise more soon! Love you all!**

* * *

_Movin' On_

The rainy morning was depressing on Derek's already somber mood, as he towel dried his hair in the bathroom. He was looking forward to getting up and spending the day with Meredith, planning out the nursery, but things as they always do, looked like they were heading south. He had a dozen missed calls from Smith on his cell, that he couldn't get to until later when Meredith was distracted, and he still had to look over the paper work and explain to Meredith that she would eventually have to testify in front of everyone in the court.

She was so happy today, surprisingly her mood had been very positive throughout this pregnancy so far, wanting them to finally succeed as a couple and raise the perfect family. It seemed as if no matter how good things seemed to go between them though, they were let down by something they never expected.

They had come to peace with things in their pasts, realizing that it didn't matter anymore, and that life was too short. Rose was still in a coma, her parents contemplating transferring her closer to home. Derek would always hate a part of her for what she had done, nearly destroying Meredith in the process, but it still hurt him that she was like this. She wasn't brain dead though. They didn't know if she would wake up, or if she did, whether she would know who she was or what had happened in the first place. So, the situation given, Meredith had decided, along with Derek, to move on. They had started live new, enjoying every surprise, every beautiful moment it had thrown at them.

"Baby? Are you almost ready?" Meredith called into the bedroom from the hallway. She was holding Delia in one arm and a laundry basket in the other, attempting to balance the one-year old on the side of her bulging stomach.

"Yeah…. Just have to get dressed Mer." He replied walking from the bathroom over to the closet. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay Derek."

Meredith was exhausted. Her body was worn to pieces from raising the baby and being pregnant. She had been diligently planning this party, plus working and preparing for the new little one…She couldn't catch a break… Her only paradise came from Derek, who acted like she was the only woman on the planet. He was there for her night and day. Ashley still helped with Delia more than she really should, but it still didn't make it easy for Meredith with her long hours at the hospital. She sat the basket down on the kitchen counter and placed Delia in the high chair, again retrieving the dirty clothes and setting them in the washer and turning it on. Derek finally hit the bottom step of the staircase, walking up behind her quickly, planting loving kisses along her neck.

"I'm just going to feed Delia and then we can leave, okay?" She asked, waiting intently for his reply.

"Okay." He said sitting on a chair at the bar.

"DADA" Delia called out, banging her hands on the tray in front of her. He was so amazed at how big she had gotten. She was beautiful. His family was so beautiful.

"DADA" Delia called out, banging her hands on the tray in front of her. He was so amazed at how big she had gotten. She was beautiful. His family was so beautiful.


End file.
